vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach
Summary of the Plot Bleach is a popular shonen made by Tite Kubo in 2001. It basically follows the adventures of Ichigo Kurosaki who starts off in high school and always had the ability to see ghosts, Shinigami and Hollows. The beginning parts of the story delve around his friends, Rukia and hollows. Eventually once he gains Rukia's powers, he becomes a Shinigami and eventually become more involved with them and their enemies, Hollows. |-|Power of the Verse= Like the rest of the Holy Shounen Trinity, Bleach started out relatively modestly powerful but got more impressive feats as the series progressed. As of the last arc, Bleach boasts of High tiers ranging from Town level+ all the way up to Large Island level, Top tiers ranging from Large Island level to Country level, and the God Tiers sitting at Planet level. The verse is also known for its speed, with even weaker Seated Officers of the Gotei 13 and Numeros level Arrancar being at least Hypersonic+ while anyone on the tier of a Captain level Shinigami or higher is Massively Hypersonic+ to Relativistic. Bleach also has a variety of hax such as: Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Future Manipulation, Past Manipulation, Restructuring, Name Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Two Hit Kill, Invulnerability, Absolute Zero, Power Absorption, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Age Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Invisibility, Intangibility, Memory Manipulation, Durability Negation, Empathic Manipulation, Sealing, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, etc. In addition, most Bleach characters are invisible to those without spiritual powers and can fly. They can also cross into different realms, making conventional BFR hard to use against them. Shinigami are able to use Kidō to seal and bind. Quincy can absorb surrounding energy and can use Blut to enhance their defense or offense capabilities. Currently, credit for the vast majority of technique descriptions belongs to the Bleach Wiki. |-|Calculations= Location Size * Seireitei Size * Las Noches Size * Karakura Town Size Attack Potency * Edrad Liones's Attack Potency - 61.698 Kilotons (Town level+) * Toshiro's Tenso Jurin - 679.68 Megatons (Mountain level+) * Fullbring Shikai Ichigo disperses a rainstorm - 14.68 Gigatons (Island level) * Gran Rey Cero - 120.928 Gigatons (Large Island level) * Yamamoto destroys Karakura Town - 795.59 Gigatons (Large Island level) * Ulquiorra’s Lanza del Relampago - 894 Gigatons (Large Island level+) * Cero is an order of magnitude lower than Cero Oscuras - 3.366 Teratons (Small Country level) * Urahara's Hado 99 - 2.42 Teratons (Small Country level) to 12.13 Teratons (Country level) * Gremmy's Meteor - 10.6 Teratons (Country level) * Ulquiorra’s Cero Oscuras - 33.66 Teratons (Country level) * Yamamoto destroys Soul Society - 1.63 Petatons (Continent level) * Yhwach lifts the Seireitei - 8.09 Zettatons (Small Planet level) Speed * Orihime's reaction speed - Mach 50 (Hypersonic) and Mach 174.69 (Massively Hypersonic) * Ichigo dodging Kamishini - Mach 6613 (Massively Hypersonic+) * Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō speed - Mach 9857 (Sub-Relativistic) * Uryu's Reaction speed - Mach 14859 (Sub-Relativistic) * Auswahlen's speed - Mach 174324.70 (Relativistic) * Ichigo's Combat speed - Mach 218551.8 (Relativistic) * Yhwach's Beam - Mach 261487.05 (Relativistic) * Mimihagi's speed - Mach 261487.35 (Relativistic) * Renji blocks a beam of light - Mach 1132090 (FTL) |-|Terminology= Blut (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive and offensive capability by making Reishi flow into their blood vessels. Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Buringā Raito; lit. "Full Manifestation Light"): Fullbringers can induce states of high-speed movement through Fullbring. Such movements are accompanied by the flickering of a green luminescence called which is the preliminary for each high-speed movement. This speed is achieved through a variety of different uses of Fullbring. By pulling on the soul of the ground beneath their feet, Fullbringers can increase its elasticity, greatly enhancing their jumping ability as a result. In addition, by Fullbringing the air around them, they can accelerate their movements. Doing so can consequentially strengthen the force of their blows. Dangai: (断界, Parsing World), also known as the Precipice World, is the dimension between Soul Society and the Human World, separated from space and time. Garganta (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), Garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): is how Arrancar and Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Hakuda (白打, White Hits): is a close-combat style of fighting, in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. Captain Suì-Fēng of the 2nd Division excels in this style. High-speed Taijutsu (体術, Body Skill) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It seems to be a combination of several martial arts. Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step; Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Arrancar's Sonído. Hohō (歩法, Step Method; Viz "Fast Movement"): is a defensive style of fighting which relates to footwork, it is one of the four basic combat skills of the Shinigami. Hohō is an important skill for most Shinigami, which incorporates speed and agility. The skill level of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it. * Shunpo (瞬歩, Flash Steps): is a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; users of little skill in the technique or those who have not used it for an extended period of time would obviously be out of practice, causing them to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded in a shorter amount of time. Kidō (鬼道, Demon/Spirit Way; Viz "Soul Reaper's powers"/"Spells"; sometimes translated as "Demon Arts"): is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks, and Bakudō for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell may be diminished. Muken (無間, Avici): is the eighth and final level of the underground prison. Muken is a voided space completely sealed off from the outside world, aside from the main tower that serves as the entrance and exit. The realm stretches on infinitely. Reiatsu (霊圧, Spiritual Pressure): is the physical force/pressure that a person’s Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami, Arrancar and Quincy can manipulate the release of their Reiatsu. * Reikaku: (霊覚, Spiritual Sense) or "Reiatsu Chikaku" (霊圧知覚, Spiritual Pressure Perception). The senses by which one feels and pick up on Reiatsu. Every person that has Reiatsu subconsciously uses both their sense of vision and their Reikaku at the same time in order to see. When concentrating in the midst of battle, Reikaku takes over an overwhelming amount of perception. In other words, the subconscious begins to stop seeing with “eyes”. Reiraku (霊絡, Spirit Coils): are the visualization of Reiryoku into ribbons, which spiritually aware beings can follow. Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power): is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Shinigami and other spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities. Reishi (霊子, Spirit Particles): is the main component material of Souls and all spiritual matter. Sonído (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): is a high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku, which are roughly equal in terms of speed. Zanjutsu (斬術, Swordsmanship; Viz "Art of the Sword"; Cutting Technique): is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is shameful for a Shinigami to not master at least this technique. It is the specialty of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division. File:Masaki%27s_Blut_Vene.png|Blut Vene File:Dangai_Tunnel.png|Dangai File:Garganta.gif|Garganta File:Hakudo.gif|Hakuda File:Reiatsu.gif|Reiatsu File:Reikaku.jpg|Reikaku File:Reiraku.gif|Reiraku File:Shunpo.gif|Shunpo File:Hirenkyaku.gif|Hirenkyaku File:Sonido.gif|Sonido File:BringerLight.gif|Bringer Light File:Zanjutsu.png|Zanjutsu |-|The cast of Bleach= File:Zerodivision.png|Zero Division File:Bleach_the_royal_guard_by_thedudebleach.jpg|The Royal Guards File:ShinigamiCaptains.jpg|Old Gotei 13 File:494Cover.png|New Gotei 13 File:Gotei13Lieutenants.jpg|Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 File:All_Gotei_13_Symbols.png|Gotei 13 Symbols File:GoteiFlower.jpg|Gotei 13 Flowers File:Onmitsukidō.png|Onmitsukidō File:KidoCorps.png|Kidō Corps File:Vizard_Cover_Page.PNG|Vizards Past and Present File:MasksOn.png|Vizards Masks File:Sternritter_by_blackbommer22-d97ced5.jpg|The Sternritter File:Wandenreich_symbol.png|Wandenreich Symbol File:Espada_Group.png|The Espada File:XcutionMembers.png|The Fullbringers |-|Supporters and Opponents= Supporters: * Hst master * Elizhaa * Sekkonds. * Blanked * Riptide240 * Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff * Polar-kun * Lejon123! * Rocks75 * EternityZero * NovaReaper * SwordSlayer99 * Darkness552 * Sheoth * LeonRaidenYun * Teufel Dunkelheit * Quincy Emperor * ShikonChireru * SilverRain * Gyro Zeppeli * Nisemono96 * Goodyfresh741 * Kowt * Faisal Shourov * SuperKamiNappa * ConsumingFire * Celestial Pegasus * JiroUchiha9 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Battlemania * Jiangshi1 * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * Liger686 * Soldier Blue * Amlad22 * BMWFanboy * Sword guy Z * The Causality * Malikobama1 * DemonGodMitchAubin * Peter1129 * Sigurd Snake in The Eye * Konaguna * Shadowbokunohero * Starter Pack * Gear2ndGandalf * EmperorRorepme * The Foolish Omniscient Guy * AnonymousBlank Opponents: * Valar Melkor 2 * Reppuzan * VersusJunkie54 * FrostMouse0 * Hagane no Saiyajin * JohnCenaNation Neutral: * Basilisk1995 * Non-Bias * Czuczian11 * Drellix * ZacharyGrossman273 * Theglassman12 Character Profiles Karakura Town Crew File:IchigoThumb2.png|'Kurosaki Ichigo'|link=Ichigo Kurosaki (Pre-Timeskip) File:B589a-620x.jpg|'Inoue Orihime'|link=Orihime Inoue File:Uryu.gif|'Uryū Ishida'|link=Uryū Ishida File:Yasutora Chad Sado.png|'Yasutora Sado'|link=Yasutora Sado (Chad) File:Urahara_Kisuke.png|'Urahara Kisuke'|link=Urahara Kisuke File:IsshinKurosaki-1.png|'Kurosaki Isshin'|link=Isshin Kurosaki File:Yoruichi_Shihoin.png|'Shihōin Yoruichi'|link=Yoruichi Shihoin File:Tessai_ep214.png|'Tsukabishi Tessai'|link=Tessai Tsukabishi Shinigami File:Aizen.jpg|'Sosuke Aizen'|link=Sosuke Aizen File:Ichibei profile-0.png|'Hyōsube Ichibē'|link=Ichibē Hyōsube File:Oetsu Nimaiya .png|'Nimaiya Ōetsu'|link=Ōetsu Nimaiya File:Ch517Pg1KirinjiTenjiro.png|'Kirinji Tenjirō'|link=Tenjirō Kirinji File:Senjumaru-1.png|'Shutara Senjumar'|link=Senjumaru Shutara File:Yamamoto-colormanga-0.jpg|'Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto'|link=Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai File:Sasakibe.png|'Chōjirō Sasakibe'|link=Chōjirō Sasakibe File:Soi fong.png|'Suì-Fēng'|link=Suì-Fēng File:Tumblr ma3j2mf5r31r4h3tzo1 500.gif|'Ichimaru Gin'|link=Gin Ichimaru File:KiraIzuruProfile.png|'Kira Izuru'|link=Izuru Kira File:Unohana_Retsu.png|'Unohana Retsu'|link=Unohana Retsu/Yachiru File:Kuchiki_Byakuya.png|'Kuchiki Byakuya'|link=Byakuya Kuchiki File:C93430a95cc2f451bf80eb39a7fc0f60.jpg|'Abarai Renji'|link=Renji Abarai File:Sajin komamura render by starky93.png|'Komamura Sajin'|link=Sajin Komamura File:Parche de Shunsui Kyoraku.jpg|'Kyōraku Shunsui'|link=Shunsui Kyōraku File:Nanao_Verse_Pic.png|'Ise Nanao'|link=Nanao Ise File:15917-bleach tousen0025 large.jpg|'Kaname Tōsen'|link=Tōsen Kaname File:Hisagi2.jpg|'Hisagi Shūhei'|link=Hisagi Shuhei File:Hitsugaya_1.png|'Hitsugaya Tōshirō'|link=Hitsugaya Tōshirō File:Matsumoto_Rangiku_Profile.png|'Matsumoto Rangiku'|link=Rangiku Matsumoto File:Kenpachi_Zaraki_2.png|'Kenpachi Zaraki'|link=Zaraki Kenpachi File:Post-Timeskip_Yachiru.jpg|'Kusajishi Yachiru'|link=Yachiru Kusajishi File:Episode_363_Ikkaku.png|'Madarame Ikkaku'|link=Ikkaku Madarame File:YumichikaProfile.png|'Yumichika Ayasegawa'|link=Yumichika Ayasegawa File:11427370 1451640115138360 441031848 n.jpg|'Kurotsuchi Mayuri'|link=Mayuri Kurotsuchi File:Nemu_Profile.png|'Kurotsuchi Nemu'|link=Nemu Kurotsuchi File:1d289642e8a39cdd0e2bb7dd32f7a708.jpg|'Ukitake Jūshirō'|link=Jūshirō Ukitake File:RukiaProfile2.png|'Kuchiki Rukia'|link=Rukia Kuchiki Espada level Arrancar File:Coyote starrk-0.jpg|'Coyote Starrk'|link=Coyote Starrk File:Baraggan-0.jpg|'Baraggan Louisenbairn'|link=Baraggan Louisenbairn File:Halibel (1).jpg|'Tier Harribel'|link=Tier Harribel File:Ulquiorra-0.jpg|'Ulquiorra Cifer'|link=Ulquiorra Cifer File:Nnoitra.png|'Nnoitra Gilga'|link=Nnoitra Gilga File:Grimmjow.jpg|'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez'|link=Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez File:Zommari-0.png|'Zommari Rureaux'|link=Zommari Rureaux File:Szayel-0.jpg|'Szayelaporro Granz'|link=Szayelaporro Granz File:Arroniero.png|'Aaroniero Arruruerie'|link=Aaroniero Arruruerie File:Yammy-0.jpg|'Yammy Llargo'|link=Yammy Llargo File:Nel adult form.png|'Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck'|link=Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck File:Luppi.png|'Luppi Antenor'|link=Luppi Antenor Numeros and Fracción File:Wonderweiss.png|'Wonderweiss Margela'|link=Wonderweiss Margela Shawlong.png|'Shawlong Koufang'|link=Shawlong Koufang File:117Edrad profile.png|'Edrad Liones'|link=Edrad Liones Yylfordt.png|'Yylfordt Granz'|link=Yylfordt Granz Nakim.png|'Nakeem Grindina'|link=Nakeem Grindina Di Roy.png|'Di Roy Rinker'|link=Di Roy Rinker File:Ggio Vega 1-1.png|'Ggio Vega'|link=Ggio Vega File:Findorr 1-1.png|'Findorr Calius'|link=Findorr Calius Iceringer.jpg|'Aisslinger Wernarr'|link=Aisslinger Wernarr Exequias1.jpg|'Rudbornn Chelute'|link=Rudbornn Chelute Hollows File:Grand Fisher Hollow.jpg|'Grand Fisher'|link=Grand Fisher File:Fishbone D.jpg|'Fishbone D'|link=Fishbone D File:Bulbous G Mugshot.png|'Bulbous G'|link=Bulbous G File:Gillians.jpg|'Menos Grande'|link=Menos Grande 531White profile.png|'White'|link=White (Bleach) Visored File:Hirako_Shinji.png|'Hirako Shinji'|link=Hirako Shinji File:Kensei Mugurama.png|'Kensei Muguruma'|link=Kensei Muguruma File:Rojiro_Otorobashi.png|'Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō'|link=Rojiro Otorobashi File:Love_Aikawa.png|'Love Aikawa'|link=Love Aikawa File:Hiyori_Profile_2.png|'Hiyori Sarugaki'|link=Hiyori Sarugaki File:Lisa_Yadomaru.png|'Lisa Yadomaru'|link=Lisa Yadomaru File:Mashiro.jpg|'Kuna Mashiro'|link=Kuna Mashiro File:Hachi_episode_278_option_2.jpg|'Ushoda Hachigen'|link=Ushoda Hachigen Quincy File:Yhwach-0.PNG|'Yhwach'|link=Yhwach File:Jugram Haschwlth-0.jpg|'Jugram Haschwalth'|link=Jugram Haschwalth File:Pernida-1.png|'Pernida Parnkgjas'|link=Pernida Parnkgjas File:648Askin profile.png|'Askin Nakk Le Vaar'|link=Askin Nakk Le Vaar File:Bambietta-0.jpg|'Bambietta Basterbine'|link=Bambietta Basterbine File:As nodt-0.jpg|'As Nodt'|link=As Nodt File:Liltotto-0.jpg|'Liltotto Lamperd'|link=Liltotto Lamperd File:Bazz b-0.png|'Bazz-B'|link=Bazz-B File:Cang-0.jpg|'Cang Du'|link=Cang Du File:2598280-quilge opie volume cover by loona cry d5eyzcd.jpg|'Quilge Opie'|link=Quilge Opie File:BG9.jpg|'BG9'|link=BG9 File:Pepe.jpg|'PePe Waccabrada'|link=PePe Waccabrada File:Gerard-valkyrie.png|'Gerard Valkyrie'|link=Gerard Valkyrie File:Meninas McAllon (Colorido)-0.png|'Meninas McAllon'|link=Meninas McAllon File:Mask.png|'Mask De Masculine'|link=Mask De Masculine File:Candice.jpg|'Candice Catnipp'|link=Candice Catnipp File:576Gremmy in color.png|'Gremmy Thoumeaux'|link=Gremmy Thoumeaux File:Guanael_Lee.png|'Guenael Lee'|link=Guenael Lee File:Nianzol_Weizol.png|'Nianzol Weizol'|link=Nianzol Weizol File:Lille-0.png|'Lille Barro'|link=Lille Barro File:Royd Lloyd-0.png|'Royd Lloyd'|link=Royd Lloyd File:LoydLloyd.png|'Loyd Lloyd'|link=Loyd Lloyd File:Giselle2-0.jpg|'Giselle Gewelle'|link=Giselle Gewelle Xcution File:Kugo2.png|'Kugo Ginjo'|link=Kugo Ginjo File:TsukishimaProfile.png|'Shūkurō Tsukishima'|link=Shūkurō Tsukishima File:YukioProfile1.png|'Yukio Hans Vorarlberna'|link=Yukio Hans Vorarlberna File:Jackie3.png|'Jackie Tristan'|link=Jackie Tristan File:Moe_Shishigawara.png|'Moe Shishigawara'|link=Moe Shishigawara Canon Novel Characters File:Azashiro.jpg|'Kenpachi Azashiro'|link=Azashiro Kenpachi File:Aura_Render2.png|'Aura Michibane'|link=Aura Michibane File:Tokinada_Render.png|'Tokinada Tsunayashiro'|link=Tokinada Tsunayashiro File:Hikone.png|'Hikone Ubuginu'|link=Hikone Ubuginu Others Soul_King242.png|'Soul King'|link=Soul King File:616Mimihagi_profile2.png|'Mimihagi'|link=Mimihagi File:HollowZangetsu.png|'Zangetsu'|link=Zangetsu (Hollow Ichigo) File:RyukenIshida1.png|'Ishida Ryūken'|link=Ryūken Ishida File:Yushiro_profile.png|'Shihōin Yūshirō'|link=Yūshirō Shihōin File:Ganju_profile.png|'Shiba Ganju'|link=Shiba Ganju File:KonProfileOption2Ep320.png|'Kon'|link=Kon File:Episode_343_Tatsuki_Cropped.png|'Arisawa Tatsuki'|link=Arisawa Tatsuki Jin_Kariya.JPG|'Jin Kariya'|link=Jin Kariya Ururu.jpg|'Ururu Tsumugiya'|link=Ururu Tsumugiya Fujimaru_Kido.png|'Fujimaru Kudo'|link=Fujimaru Kudo Koga.png|'Koga Kuchiki'|link=Koga Kuchiki Gallery Category:Verses Category:Bleach Category:Manga Category:Anime